<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Crossed by TeslaTheSmartWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677914">Star Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaTheSmartWolf/pseuds/TeslaTheSmartWolf'>TeslaTheSmartWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>own work - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, F/M, Funny, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaTheSmartWolf/pseuds/TeslaTheSmartWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tesla is a 27 year old ex-soldier, his army days brought to a close by his PTSD. Kalrem is an alien warrior who crashed into a hillside nearby Teslas' house while on her way to deal with a threat that could very well endanger the universe itself. Can the two of them overcome adversity and save the day? Probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Tesla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking along the grassy field that stretched out beside his home, Tesla looked up at the stars and sighed.</p>
<p>Tesla Nightclaw was a 27 year old, 5'9 guy with a black and yellow hairstyle that seemed to defy gravity and logic, a smile that was as mischievous as it was endearing, and a brain and body that was built for the job he had spent the last 9 years of his life enjoying, and the whole of his life preparing for; Soldiering. </p>
<p>Born on an army base in the middle of nowhere, Tesla had a happy upbringing. His mother was a combat medic, and his father was a sniper, so fighting was his lifeblood. However, shortly before his 17th birthday, both his parents were killed by an IED, which claimed the lives of 5 others as well. Tesla was grief-stricken, but he didn't stay that way for long. </p>
<p>Channeling his rage and despair into his training, he became an impressive marksman and solo operative, joining the army full time at 18. From there he worked his way quickly through the ranks, becoming a fully fledged Black Ops member at 21. </p>
<p>His extremely focused approach to work took its toll eventually, when Tesla started suffering nightmares. Diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at 26, he had to give up the job he loved, for fear of killing his allies in a fit of paranoid frenzy. Refusing to talk to anyone about it, he exiled himself and built himself a small home in the foothills where his parents once played football and tag with him. </p>
<p>And it was there that Tesla spent the vast majority of his time, seeing to the upkeep of his house, tending to his crops, and staying secluded from the rest of humanity. His nightmares were still a part of his life, but they were much less frequent.</p>
<p>Looking up at the stars, Tesla sighed. He missed being a soldier. It was stressful, yet rewarding. Fun and horrific. His life blood, and the thing that could very well kill him.</p>
<p>Tesla was still deep in thought when he saw what looked like a shooting star.</p>
<p>"Wow~" He marvelled. He was about to make a wish, when he realised that the 'star' was getting closer. Much closer.<br/>
"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed, moving swiftly away, just as the 'star' slammed into the hillside, not 50 feet from where he was standing. Rushing over to where it had crashed, he soon realised it was not a star, but a spaceship.<br/>
"...Okay." Tesla remarked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tesla knew that if someone were inside the wreckage, they wouldn't survive for long. It was partially on fire, and would be totally engulfed very soon.</p><p>Carefully, Tesla opened what he assumed was the door of the ship, and looked inside. It was not very dissimilar to the cockpit of a fighter jet or an attack helicopter. Obviously the technology was way more advanced, but Tesla felt he could pilot it with some training.</p><p>Tesla then noticed the figure sat in the pilots seat, slumped over the instruments. Without hesitating, he went over, picked them up and carried them out of the ship. Laying them gently on the ground, Tesla returned to the ship to check for any other survivors, and finding no-one else, he went back to the creature he rescued.</p><p>It was very clearly a female. The armour she was wearing was designed for a feminine body shape. Tesla examined the helmet and, certain he could remove it without killing the creature inside, he pulled it gently open. The face that he uncovered wasn't as horrifying as he thought it would be. She had two somewhat large eyes, both of them closed, and other than her smooth, grey, dolphin-like skin, she looked humanoid. </p><p>"Huh." He thought. She looked rather attractive. Tesla was about to press his head to her chest to see if she was still alive, when her eyes opened and looked at him.<br/>
"Oh shit." Tesla remarked.<br/>
"Hiyah!" The creature yelled, kicking him in the stomach and leaping to her feet. As Tesla fell to his knees, a gun was suddenly pointed at his head.</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked angrily.<br/>
"My name is Tesla Nightclaw. And before you try and kill me, you should know you would be dead if it wasn't for me." Tesla replied calmly. This wasn't the first time he had a gun pointing at his head.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Came the reply.<br/>
Tesla gestured to her ship, which was now totally engulfed in flames.</p><p>"Oh... I see..." She nodded, putting her gun away. "I must apologise. My name is Kalrem. Kalrem Silvera." Kalrem told him, helping him to his feet.<br/>
"No problem. Are you an... Alien?" He asked, his hand on his stomach.<br/>
"To a human, yes. I'm an alien. The name of my species is Aurayan." Kalrem replied, and noticed Tesla clutching his stomach. "Are you okay? I didn't injure you did I?"<br/>
"Nah. I'm fine." Tesla smirked, attempting to stand up straight, and immediately collapsing to his knees again. "Aagghhh!"<br/>
"Let me have a look." Kalrem said, kneeling beside him. Tesla hesitantly removed his shirt, and Kalrem removed her gauntlet, revealing her hand. They looked almost insectoid, with three digits. Tesla watched as she gently placed her hand against his stomach and closed her eyes. </p><p>"You have some internal bleeding. I can fix it if it's okay with you." She told him.<br/>
"Um... Sure." Tesla replied.<br/>
Kalrem pulled a small device out of her belt, and pressed it against Teslas' stomach. It looked like a stim-pack, except instead of a needle, it had a strange transmitter of some kind. After a few seconds, Kalrem put it away and smiled.<br/>
"There. All done~" She told him.<br/>
"Oh. Thanks~ It feels much better." Tesla smirked.<br/>
"It's the least I could do." Came the reply.<br/>
She turned to face her burning ship.<br/>
"What am I going to do?" She sighed.<br/>
"Whatever happens, I'll lend a hand." Tesla told her. Kalrem looked at him and blushed slightly.<br/>
"You'd help me after I crashed into your land and kicked you in the stomach?" She asked.<br/>
"Heh... Of course! It's not every day you meet such a gorgeous Arrayan~" He smirked.<br/>
Kalrems blush grew deeper.</p><p>"You're very friendly, Tesla~ If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get in my pants~" Kalrem smirked, winking at him.<br/>Teslas' face went bright red, and Kalrem laughed.<br/>"Hehe~ There will be plenty of time for that once you've helped me~" She chuckled, taking yet another device out of her belt. This one was almost identical to a spray can. She walked over to her ship and started spraying the flames. To Teslas' surprise, the flames started dying down. After a minute or so, the ship was on fire no longer.<br/>"Where can I get one of those?" Tesla asked, in awe of Kalrems technology.<br/>"My people have been using this kinda stuff for years." She replied, looking inside her burnt out ship, and sighing sadly.<br/>"Dammit... There's no way I can repair this here... I'm gonna need a rescue ship to get me back home." She huffed.<br/>"Oh... So you aren't staying?" Tesla asked, a little crestfallen.<br/>"I didn't say that. It'll take a few days for the rescue ship to get here, so I'll need a place to stay. We should also hide my ship in case someone sees it." She replied.<br/>"I doubt that will happen. No-one lives anywhere nearby. The nearest town is about 80 miles north." Tesla smirked.<br/>"Huh. Still I'd feel better if it wasn't just on display." <br/>Tesla nodded and thought for a moment.<br/>"I have a big tarp that will cover it. It's at my home, over there." He said, pointing to his humble house.<br/>"Okay. I'll stay here and keep watch while you fetch it." Kalrem replied.<br/>"Right." Tesla smiled, heading towards his house.</p><p>A few minutes later, he returned with the tarp, along with a handful of tent pegs and a rubber mallet.<br/>"What are they for?" Kalrem asked, a confused look on her face.<br/>"For keeping the tarp down so it doesn't get blown away." Tesla grinned, opening it up over the ship and starting to peg it down. <br/>Kalrem watched, clearly interested.<br/>"You're welcome to help out, Kalrem~" Tesla announced, the job nearly complete.<br/>"Oh sorry. I was just thinking." Kalrem replied, scratching her head.<br/>"Hehe. Don't worry. I'm almost done." He grinned, hammering the last few pegs.<br/>"There. Now no-one will see it unless they're actually looking for it." Tesla said.<br/>"Thanks, Tesla. Would it be okay if I stayed with you?" Kalrem asked.<br/>"Yep! Stay as long as you like." He smiled.<br/>"Thank you~" Kalrem blushed again.<br/>"Come on, I'll show you around~" Tesla said, leading Kalrem to his house, the moon and stars now fully visible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Epic Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening the front door to his home, Tesla stepped back and let Kalrem in first.<br/>
"After you~" He smiled.<br/>
"Thank you~" Kalrem replied, walking inside. </p><p>Teslas' home wasn't exactly big. But it didn't need to be. He lived alone. The hallway they were currently stood in contained a small shelf for Teslas' shoes and boots, a hat stand, a coat rack and a wall stand that housed some of Teslas' larger tools, like a shovel and a wood axe. To the right was the living room. In here was a rather comfy looking armchair, aimed at a TV that sat on a cabinet, and two of the walls had bookshelves covering them. About half of the bookshelf space was actually taken up with books. The remainder was taken up by potted plants of varying colours and sizes, and different ornaments and trinkets. The wooden floor that was bare in the hallway was covered by a patterned carpet in the living room, which gave it a more cosy feel. </p><p>The next room was the kitchen. Instead of a carpet or bare wood in here, Tesla had chosen a tiled floor. This made cleaning much easier, but in winter months was freezing when barefoot. The washing machine, sink, dishwasher and oven all made a line along one side of the room, while cupboards of foodstuff covered the wall opposite. A door next to the oven led out to the back garden, which was where Tesla grew various fruits and veggies.</p><p>The final room on the ground floor was Teslas' storage room. This was where Tesla kept his vehicles, namely a quad bike, a lawnmower and a motorbike. These sat in a line opposite a large door which allowed them to be driven outside. The North and West walls were taken up by a workbench, which held tools and supplies for all manner of maintenance jobs, and Teslas' weapon rack, which held a compound bow, an assault rifle, two handguns, a hunting rifle, a shotgun and a rather ornate looking katana. Below the weapon rack was the ammo store, where the various bullets and arrows Tesla used could be found. Being a law-abiding man, all of Teslas' weapons were legally owned, all registered with the correct authorities and kept safe and clean by Tesla himself. The size and strength of the lock that kept the outer door closed was testiment to Teslas' commitment to safety</p><p>The ground floor rooms all formed a loop around the staircase which led up to the second floor. There was a small hallway at the top of the stairs, turning left here would find you in the bathroom. The toilet, shower and sink were all installed by Tesla, and rather skillfully so. The room opposite was Teslas' bedroom. Here sat his bed, a wardrobe with all his clothes, and a small bedside table which held a lamp, an alarm clock and a picture of Tesla with his parents, taken many years ago.</p><p>Once Tesla had shown Kalrem around, she looked at him and smiled.<br/>"You built all this by yourself?" She asked.<br/>"Yeah." He replied, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen.<br/>"How long have you lived here?" <br/>"Little over a year. It only took a few months to build." Tesla smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>